Liquid Diet
"Liquid Diet" is the 02th of 35 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the Disney Adventures magazine. Summary Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn are grocery shopping when Drake finds a drink container called Thirst Burster with the Liquidator's picture on it. Drake is not impressed or shaken even with Gosalyn saying it's the most popular drink in school. Drake recounts both times the Liquidator hatched a water-related scheme; be it ransoming the city's water supply during the city's worse heat wave ever or flooding St. Canard so he could sell Liquidator brand rubber rafts to the drowning citizens. In any case, much to Gosalyn's displeasure, they're not buying his drinks, ever. Later, Darkwing and Launchpad head to the Liquidator's hideout to capture him. Liquidator now has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, so he initiates the next phase but adding a little something extra (in the guise of sugar) to his drink when Darkwing and Launchpad show up. Liquidator tries pitching his drink to them, including his usual song and dance routine, but Darkwing is suspicious anyway. Liquidator sends them off with a free sample. After they're gone, Liquidator gloats that the "sugar" contains a nearly untraceable ingredient that turns anyone who drinks Thirst Burster into water. It's only a matter of time before Darkwing drinks it and then he, along with the rest of St, Canard, will be Liquidator's watery slaves. Back at the tower, Darkwing performs every test under the sun to detect an evil element in Thirst Burster to no avail. Could the Liquidator be innocent after all? Upstairs, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker are watching Pelican's Island when a special bulletin comes on warning people that Thirst Burster is turning people into water. Further to the point, the newscaster herself turns into a puddle. They rush off to warn Darkwing but find a puddle in his place - are they too late?? Darkwing, however, merely spilled some water and had just gone to find a mop and pail to clean it up. Despite their efforts to tell him about the article, Darkwing admits he was wrong about the Liquidator and drinks the bottle of Thirst Burster while Gosalyn screams for him not to. They explain the news article and Darkwing, too late to stop himself, turns into a puddle. He is led away against his will and Honker and Launchpad get him into a pail while they work on an antidote. Some time later, Honker has come up with a solution and pours it on Darkwing. He doesn't return to normal., but rather to a form much like the Liquidator in that he's a watery hero. But no time to fix it now - Let's Get Dangerous!! The Liquidator is now in St. Canard with the rest of his slaves and forces them to combine into... Monstro-Blob!! Monstro-Blob will destroy the rest of St,. Canard for laughing at him all those times before. Suddenly, Liqui-Darkwing shows up and goes over them both with his new powers until suddenly, he's solid again!! Launchpad and Honker have perfected a solution that will reverse Thirst Burster's effects. Monstro-Blob picks up Darkwing and goes in for the kill when the solution is poured onto him and causing everyone to fall to the ground. Darkwing and everyone confront Liquidator who turns into a water-snake and slithers away until Honker sprays HIM with the formula. It doesn't turn him back into Bud Flood but it does make him solid again and easy for the police to take away. Darkwing is sure they won't see the Liquidator again for a long time, and as you know, his instincta are never wrong. :P Cast Notes Continuity * Darkwing refers to the events of the episodes "Dry Hard" and "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 2" when he recalls Liquidator's criminal past. Errors * Pelican's Island is spelled Pelican Island. Other * Darkwing Duck was featured on the cover of issue #2-03 of Disney Adventures for the first time of the magazine's run. * This comic story was reprinted in Cartoon Tales #9: Capes and Capers in 1992 and in Boom! Studios's Darkwing Duck Classics, Volume One in 2011. External links * Liquid Diet at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Disney Adventures